Bittersweet Dreams
by Sunlit Wings
Summary: A CCSxEscaflowne crossover that has crazy plot twists. [ET and possible SS]
1. Ch 1 Power of the Spirit

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing that CLAMP owns belongs to me. NOTHING. Obviously, I own nothing.

Pre-story Notes:

1. The shipping here is Tomoyo/Eriol. SS may or may not come in later.

2. Yue claimed Sakura Mistress of the Clow Cards before they met Syaoran.

3. Italics are thoughts. X's are dividers. (Inside joke: You are my divider 3)

x x x

Ch. 1 - Power of the Spirit

"Ne, Moyo-chan!" whined a clear voice from the balcony. "You're finally back!"

Tomoyo Daidouji, the richest daughter of Tomoeda, Japan, flipped her amethyst hair back to reveal diamond earrings. They perfectly matched her sapphire eyes, and she glanced up a smile at a grinning Sakura.

"How long have you been waiting for, Sa-chan?"

"Only a while," Sakura grinned like a 5-year-old. "I have training soon! Hurry up or Kero will engorge himself with all the rice pudding! He's inexorable when it comes down to food!"

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue and groaned about might having to kick Kero, Sakura's Card Guardian, out. She pushed past her bodyguards (a chosen group of women excluding men – even the caretakers/maids of the house were women) and raced up the stairs holding up her dress layers. She thought about how blissful it'd be to see a guy for a change. Ever since she could remember, her mother had prevented Sakura and herself from associating with males. Heck, she'd almost forgotten what men looked like!

"Bah! Took you long enough!" 16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Star Cards remarked, upon opening Tomoyo's door in her friend's face.

"You half-scared me to death, Sa-chan!" Tomoyo gasped, holding onto the door for support. "Ano ne…you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you!"

Tomoyo had left the Daidouji Mansion to go on a trip with her mother. It had been the first time she had seen her mom in five years, and it was also the first time she left Sakura in charge at the Daidouji Mansion. It was painful for the half-sisters to leave each other, but they knew it was only three months before they'd see each other again.

"Where are Kero and his rice pudding friend?" Tomoyo asked, as she changed in her home gown in her room, one of the larger rooms of the manor. She plopped down onto a love seat, briefly remembering her yearn to find out what sexual love was like, and then gestured to Sakura that she wanted a drink.

"He's downstairs playing a video game with Spin-kun, most likely," Sakura grimaced, passing Tomoyo a tall glass of lemonade to calm the intense heat.

"Spin-chan is here too?" Tomoyo asked, showing slight surprise on her face. "I didn't sense his aura."

"Spin-chan's aura and other magical auras are supposed to be hard to sense here," Sakura gently reminded, stroking her best friend's deep, thick hair. "I put a charm on this house when I first got my powers. It disguises magical abilities, so it would feel like a regular atmosphere. I knew that if a Clow Card were to hide in this same house, it would've killed me, but I took the risk anyway. Afterwards, when I had to battle Yue, it was the best decision I'd ever made and a great strategic advantage for me."

"Yes…it was indeed…" Tomoyo mused, reflecting on that battle in retrospect and how Sakura had used this house as a hideout. Suddenly, she had a thought. "Oh, Sakura!" _She won't believe this! _Tomoyo thought ecstatically. _I know she's always wanted to go to a public school!_

"What is it?" Sakura asked, curious. "Something delightful happened to you during your vacation?" Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "You didn't meet a guy there, did you, Moyo-chan?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU BAKA!" Tomoyo said, turning in her chair. _If I ever linked up with someone that easily, I'd be in heaven, not here in my locked up mansion! _"I asked my mom if I could go to a co-ed school next year." _And then some…_

Sakura gasped.

x x x

Ever since the two of them had been young, they had been best friends from going to the same public school. Suddenly, Tomoyo's mother became utterly rich, and, being protective of her daughter, removed Tomoyo from the public school. Now she had to attend all-girls' schools. No matter which school, it had to be only girls for students.

Sakura, being Tomoyo's only best friend from childhood, was taken in by Sonomi Daidouji when Fujitaka, Sakura's father and childhood friend of Sonomi, died of lung cancer. Touya, Sakura's older brother, went to live with Yukito's grandparents, and randomly visited Sakura when the bodyguards weren't looking.

However, this closed in life didn't suit Tomoyo or Sakura. They frantically read romance novels in Sonomi's forbidden library, and recently stole a romance movie. They watched it earnestly, hoping to learn something they'd never learn in real life – but no, the satisfaction was vain. Pure vain. They nearly thought it was hopeless until –

x x x

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura started jumping on the bed like a 5-year-old. "THIS IS GONNA ROCK, BABE! WE GET TO VISIT AN ALL-GUYS SCHOOL ONCE A MONTH! AND THEN THERE'S NO CHANCE OF_ NOT_ SEEING A GUY AFTER THAT, WHEN SONOMI PUTS US INTO CO-ED NEXT YEAR! WOOT! I LOVE YOUR MOM, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"

Tomoyo grimaced at the noise. "Quiet, or my bodyguards will suspect something."

Sakura calmed down in an instant, but looked dubious. "Don't they know?"

"No…" Tomoyo said dejectedly. "My mom said that we can only go once a month, and it's going to be the one that across from our school."

"You mean the all-boy school that's across from our track? THAT ONE?" Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"My mom wouldn't let us go anywhere else."

"That's as bad as NOT going to an all-guy school!" Sakura moaned, dropping to her knees. "Hell, I want a guy right NOW!"

Tomoyo grinned. _Well…we'll be seeing a bunch real soon. Real soon._

x x x

"But I'll have you know that I promised your dad on his death bed that I wouldn't let you see guys until you were old enough," Sonomi warned, as they cruised along the street in her Mercedes Benz (A/N: It's a western style vehicle in the east! Woot ya! I'm cool! ). "Please be careful. I only chose to give you this choice because I feel that you're old and mature enough to look carefully." _I also know that, at this age, the guys won't be able to handle such a sight,_ Sonomi thought wickedly to herself, looking at her rear view mirror.

She had handpicked and bought the skimpiest and sexiest outfits for her two daughters on purpose and hoped that they would wear it. There were many reasons as to why she chose this type of clothing for Sakura and Tomoyo, and one of them were to manipulate the boys around them into staring so they'd seem like perverts to both her daughters and furthermore, remove boys from the girl's minds.

Sakura wore the white sleeveless hanker top that Sonomi had bought, the one tied up with ribbons behind the neck. Sakura didn't feel comfortable in the tiny jean skirt that went with it though, and had instead (rather intelligently, I might add) wore pink denim capris with a sapphire-beaded belt. Tomoyo had chosen it the other way around. She had worn (instead of her own clothing) Sakura's short skirt and an emerald-studded tank top with a butterfly on the front. Both shirts had extremely low necklines, and showed the girls' twin necklaces.

Sakura's necklace was a star with a pearl embedded in it. It was secretly her decoy necklace in case her supposed Clow descendant rivals wanted to battle with her. Her real key was in her Capri pockets, tied down and secure. Tomoyo's necklace was her silent whistle that Sakura had created for times of need. It was a moon carved out of pearl, and again, it was a decoy.

"I also know that you've been reading enough romance novels to know the signs," Sonomi remarked, rather slyly for a mother. They pulled up at the entrance of the Tomoeda All-Boys School. "Here we are," she said rather gleefully. "I'll pick you up at four. Don't dawdle!"

"Bye mom!" the girls chorused. With almost a witch-like cackle, Sonomi sped away, her sunglasses giving a last flash as she watched two guys approach her daughters. _Wishing you the best of luck,_ she thought. _Don't get raped on the first day like I did._

x x x

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! WAKATTERU! Cliff-hangers suck. But so do my stories, so please, if you have the heart to flame, then my garden hoses are ready. If you have a heart at all, please review! Onegai shimasu! The review button is there for a reason!

I am, obviously, the author of this story. My name is Lina, and I am only ONE half of Sunlit Wings. My other wing is M, who edits my stories for me, and I for hers. We sometimes write together. Please read her excellent story, "Travelin' Soldier". It's a HP story and it's brought tears to the eyes of many reviewers (because it sucks so much) I'M KIDDING, M! Please read it! x bows x

Exit Lina!


	2. Ch 2 The Two Twins

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothing that CLAMP owns belongs to me. NOTHING belongs to me. Obviously, I own nothing. Nothing own I. CLAMP owns everything. Yes. I will shut up now.

Pre-Chapter Notes:

1. Syaoran and Eriol are friends, and they both know Sakura holds the famed Star Cards

2. Syaoran and Eriol have magic

3. The word 'poik' is another word for cum or sexually reproductive sticky white substance

4. Obviously, the story takes place in Japan, and obviously, I'm very terrible at Japanese

5. "You're welcome, Lina-sama," he quickly muttered to a cameraman hidden in the bushes. Remember…I AM LINA-SAMA! (writer of the story, and captivating all moments at all times)

x x x

Ch. 2 - The Two Twins

"Wow, Tomoyo!" Sakura gushed. "This is SO exciting!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Calm yourself. This is the school that the Prince and Chocolate Eyes attend."

Sakura gasped. "Prince" and "Chocolate Eyes" were two famed boys in their All-Girls High School. Meilin Rae had introduced them once at the fence, but they hadn't spoken since then. Sakura had felt an ominous aura from them that time. Tomoyo, too.

Tomoyo's magic wasn't weak. She had a weak aura because her magic was subtle and not as easy to control. Yet her power source was as strong as Sakura's. Because she couldn't call upon her magic as fast as Sakura could, Sakura had designed and perfected a silent whistle that only Tomoyo could blow. Its ring was silent but Sakura could hear it, and appeared right by Tomoyo every time it was blown. Tomoyo's power was what brought Sakura to her each time.

"Hey, I've never seen _you_ before."

A hand patted Sakura's downy auburn hair. She felt her cheeks going steadily red. _Help me – Tomoyo! _She screamed inside her head. Tomoyo telepathically got the message. A mile away or two, two minds also caught it.

"Ano…my name is Tomoyo Dai – Kinomoto, and this is my friend, Sakura," Tomoyo softly said, stuttering when she remembered that her name was infamous.

"Tomoyo?" The boy, apparently a redhead with many cute freckles scattered about his nose, gave her a queer look, one that Tomoyo disliked. "Aren't you the rich daughter of Sonomi Daidouji?"

"Tomoyo's last name is Kinomoto, you nutcase," Sakura said softly, this time hearing Tomoyo's mental call for help.

The boy released Sakura's hair and stood back. "I'm Jiro, and this is John. We're twins and we go to this all-boys school. Hey, it's real boring to stand around in the summer sun. How about we go inside and visit the empty school? Some of our friends are waiting to have a all-guys year-end party."

"Won't we interrupt then? We're girls," Sakura blurted out.

_This is an off-campus thing, you nitwit, _Tomoyo hissed. _They're very flexible. It's not like a school organization._

"Oh…" Sakura said out loud, forgetting herself. Tomoyo nudged Sakura in the ribs. "Ouch! Never mind! We'll come!"

"Great! Follow us!" Jiro said, leading Sakura by the hand.

_Anata…_

"What?" Tomoyo whisked her head swiftly to see nothing but drying leaves on the pavement.

"Did you say something?" John asked softly, putting his hand on Tomoyo's waist.

Tomoyo felt herself blushing, and nodded no looking down.

Sakura, feeling the need to save her friend, looked back. _Your face is crimson, you silly! _Sakura snickered. _You gotta get used it to it soon! We're gonna be back every month!_

Tomoyo glared at Sakura. _Well my mom DID say that we had the option of leaving this one and go to others…_

_Oh please…not before I catch a glimpse of Chocolate Eyes and Prince again. _Sakura thought. _I want to see what their powers are!_

_Sa-chan, I thought we agreed that they didn't have any, _Tomoyo moaned inwardly.

_Maybe they do, maybe they don't. The thing is, I'm going to find out._

_I don't feel anything right now except my blushing!_

_Then stop freakishly blushing! You're going to freak John out!_

A mile away, now standing, snickered a chocolate-brown eyed youth. He turned to his companion, who had monitored the two girls from his branch in the tree that shaded the both of them from the sun. "What do you think, Hiiragizawa? Shall we take them?"

The figure in the dimly lit trees let a grin cross his face from one ear to the other. His sapphire eyes reflected the amethyst vision he had cast his glance upon but a moment ago. "Don't be so hasty, my young descendant," he drawled casually. He let out a chuckle when he saw the glare on his descendant's face. "We have lots of time. Lots…of time."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were having the time of their lives with Jiro, John, and their friends. It turned out that a few of their friends from the All-girls school had decided to spend a few hours here in the summer as well. Meilin danced her way through the crowd and broke Jiro and Sakura up.

"Yo! Long time no see, ne? Kura-chan!" Meilin dropped her drink in Jiro's hands and gave Sakura a bear hug.

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled when she saw who it was. She broke up with John and hugged Meilin as well. "You've grown so much! You used to be shorter than me!"

Meilin gave a mischievous wink. "Oh, I still am! I'm wearing stilettos, dummy," she said, pulling up her flared pants to show her two friends. "Anyways," she said, matter-of-factly, "have you seen my two cousins yet? They're sooooooo kawaii! You wouldn't believe it!"

"I still remember that day that we were introduced," Sakura said, grinning. "Could you find them for us? I'd like to talk to them again."

"Of course! Anything for my friends!" Meilin smiled, waving as she left. She motioned for Sakura and Tomoyo to follow.

_Ne! Sakura! _Tomoyo hissed again, once they were in the silence of the empty halls. They had left the music and dancing behind them, and the only sound was the wind against the trees and their echoing footsteps. _Are you sure about this?_

_Sure I'm sure about this! _Sakura grunted. _What's not to be sure of?_

_What if those two have developed their powers since the last time we saw them?_

_Absolutely impossible._

"Did you guys hear that?" Meilin asked, suddenly stopping.

"Hear what?" Tomoyo and Sakura eerily echoed.

"That," Meilin said, as a strange, moaning sound filled the halls.

"It's coming from that room," Sakura said, pointing.

_It better not be a Clow Card, _Tomoyo said.

"It better not be a Clow Card," Meilin said.

"It's NOT!" Sakura said angrily. "How many times do I have to say this? Yue claimed me Mistress of the Clow Cards which MEANS that I have all 52 of them and that – "

"OK! WE KNOW!"

"THERE!" Sakura flung open a door and found her best friend, Sasaki Rika, on the teacher's desk, her button up top half-open. "HOE!"

Tomoyo's heart did a double flip. There, in front of her, was what happened in a certain heart-wrenching scene in the Romeo and Juliet book that she had read. Only here, it wasn't in words, it was happening in real life. "RIIIIIIIKAA! There's a guy up your ass!"

x x x

"Shall we do it now?" A brown haired boy stood alert, waiting for his friend's command.

"No."

"This is the perfect moment."

"No."

"Didn't you hear her scream? These two are easy prey."

"No."

"If you won't come with me, it's no matter. I'll take them both down, and probably the blue-haired one first. Her aura is weaker." He licked his blade.

"IIE! Syaoran-kun, I said that the weakest auras conceal the most strength!"

"Then I _should_ take her out first, since she is the more worthy opponent!"

"I SAID NO! What part of that do you not understand, my young descendant? You have still so much to learn…so much…yet so little time left."

"STOP MUSING AND GET YOUR STUPID FUCKING STAFF OUT!"

"No."

"STOP SAYING NO!"

"No."

"Then I'll start with the auburn-haired girl's legs," Syaoran said nastily, "and work my way up."

Eriol, the blue haired boy in the trees, didn't do so much as look up when he sensed that Syaoran had left. "You're going to lose so much. So…much. Please don't come crying back to me."

x x x

"I know…Takashi has been my friend ever since preschool," Rika said, buttoning up her shirt.

"Your skirt's still on, right?" Tomoyo asked timidly, bending over to check.

"OF COURSE!" Mihara Chiharu and Yanagisawa Naoko chimed.

"If she wore a skirt, they'd be having a kid by now," Naoko grimaced at the word 'kid' as if it were poison.

"What are you doing here, Chiharu? Especially you, Naoko!" Tomoyo said, in a mocking tone. "You'd think yourself a disaster for coming here!"

"Naoko, you're the class shithole!" Sakura exclaimed as well.

"She came because she failed the math exam," Meilin said calmly, examining her nails. "I told her that since she lost everything, might as well lose her virginity as well."

"But surely…I thought you'd get the top mark! How can THE class president Yanagisawa Naoko fail a 200 question test?" Sakura looked like she was about to faint.

"I didn't fail! I just didn't get top mark!" Naoko complained. The room groaned.

"You'll never change, Naoko," Sakura said, drifting off into outer space. Suddenly, she felt drowsy and began to sway –

"SYAORAN! What are you doing in here?" Meilin demanded, waking Sakura.

Sakura felt herself lifted and held firmly by two warm, strong arms. _I think I'm going to faint again…_

_I hope not. You're very beautiful._

Sakura's eyes fully opened, and she stared up into the most beautiful face she had seen in her whole life. Then her eyes closed again, and she swayed and felt the heat of the voice's chest until she passed out.

x x x

"Please don't hurt him, my dear Sakura…" Eriol mused, looking at the events from his staff's mirror.

x x x

"I'm here to catch my falling sleeping beauty," Syaoran said, smirking.

"Right…and I am Mary, Queen of Scots!" Meilin barked, flaring up.

"You've got the temper to be," Syaoran remarked, pushing Meilin back with a single finger. "Anyways, I've got something to do."

"And what's that? Shag my girlfriend?" Jiro stormed up to Syaoran and pressed his face against his.

"Well I've definitely got the better package to do that, Takehara," Syaoran said snidely. "We already proved that last gym class."

"Awww, Syaoran-kun, that's mean!" Meilin said, again badgering her cousin.

"Jiro, cut it out," Syaoran said, sending a death glare to the guy with whom he was speaking to. "I know what you want with this girl. You wouldn't stop until you poiked with her."

Jiro sent a narrowed eye look back at Syaoran, but it was nothing compared to Syaoran's glare. With an hmmpf, the boy turned and retreated to his party.

"DAKARA, Syaoran!" Meilin whined, seeing that Sakura was starting to stir. "Give me back my goddamn friend!"

"If you're going to use such dirty language about her, I might as well keep her," Syaoran said thoughtfully, swinging the classroom door closed with his foot.

It was swung open yet again. "YOU JUST WANT TO FRIGIN POIK HER, DAMMIT!"

Tomoyo timidly poked her head out in between Meilin's arms. "What does poik mean?"

"You're a newbie, so you might not understand," Meilin explained briefly, "but it basically means that he wants to see how she is in bed."

"NANI?" Tomoyo did a classic freak out.

x x x

Still lost in his thoughts dreaming about the amethyst-eyed girl he had seen, Eriol mused delighted to himself.

"Ne, Syao-kun. You should stop before you lose your dignity."

x x x

_OMG, Sakura! Wake up and punch the guy in the ass! _Tomoyo screamed frantically. _He wants to sleep with you!_

Sakura heard the thought and dreamily replied; _good…I want to sleep._

Tomoyo burst in anger and frustration. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT GUYS DO IN THEIR SLEEP?"

Sakura immediately snapped back to reality and knocked Syaoran over. In one swift movement, her heels landed right in the jewel compartment of

x x x

"Dignity," Eriol sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You're welcome, Lina-sama," he quickly muttered to a cameraman hidden in the bushes.

x x x

"YESH!" Meilin cheered, doing a 360 in the air. "SCORE SAKURA!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at a fallen Syaoran whose back was arched away from her, clutching what appeared to be…

"Dignity," Tomoyo said calmly. "Sakura, you just succeeded in losing him his dignity. Let's go."

"Bye friends!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Tomoyo glanced at her watch as they waited at the front again. "It's four already...my mom did say she'd pick us up, right?"

"Yeah…"

Jiro and John watched the two standing. They were in the shade of the very tree Eriol was sitting in. He was still muttering nonsense about dignity in his mind, and paid them no heed. He did, however, vow to make either of them pay if they touched either his princess or the Star Cards Mistress.

"They don't LOOK bedridden," Jiro muttered to John.

"Girls never LOOK bedridden," John replied. "They just ARE."

"You girls have a good day?" Sonomi asked when her black Mercedes finally pulled up. "You're earlier than I expected."

"Well, you're tardier than I expected," Tomoyo snapped back.

"I'm supposing you had a BAD day then?" Sonomi suggested.

"No comment," the girls chimed. Both looked away and stared out the sides.

"Well then, you'd be happy to know that I'm going to take you to another all-boys school next month then!"

Sakura and Tomoyo could barely contain themselves.

x x x

Syaoran was still wincing when he returned home.

"Greetings, my belittled descendant of stupidity," Eriol said, through munching his banana.

"I don't have any patience to speak to you," Syaoran declared through clenched teeth, as he rubbed his vulnerable part.

"That's a very good picture. I should get my camera out," Eriol voiced, reaching for it and dropping his banana skin in the trash at the same moment.

"YEOUCH!" Eriol exclaimed, having his pinky squished into the drawer.

"If you ever dare let me charge into a girl's life like that again," Syaoran growled under his breath, "you won't see living daylight the next day."

"Well, that can be arranged quite easily, my descendant who's trying to coerce me into shielding him from the pains of life," Eriol said amicably, taking a picture of Syaoran. "How about I send this one to Sakura Daidouji?"

Syaoran roared.

"Or not… you insensitive weakling."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Meep!"

x x x

"Ne…Moyo-chan…That was so weird today…" Sakura said, lying on her bed.

"What happened today?" Tomoyo asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well…I felt so weak in that guys' arms…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Right! Sakura, it's natural to feel like that when you haven't met one in a billion eons!"

Sakura looked out the window, and saw the lined sentries guarding the mansion. All female. _This is a closed-in life. Very stuffy and depleting._

"Depleting what?" Tomoyo sat down by Sakura's side.

Sakura smiled at the depression of the mattress. "Depletion…my life's very essence is dehydration of the fountains of youth…"

_You have _me, Tomoyo gently reminded.

_Of course… _Sakura fell asleep, leaving Tomoyo to her thoughts.

The amethyst locks drifted slowly around her waist as she released them from the hold of her elastic. She heaved a great sigh. "I feel…strange. As if bitten by two lovely pairs of blue eyes that mine have never yet come to meet. What is this feeling?"

x x x

"WAKE UP, TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura was violently shaking Tomoyo, but the girl wouldn't stir. "What's wrong with you? Daijoubu? MOYO-CHAN!"

_Deep… _Tomoyo muttered in her mind. _He's gone so deep…_

_Deep? _Sakura leant closer to her friend's chest. "Nani? What do you mean, Moyo-chan? What do you mean? Who is deep?" In all her worry, Sakura had missed the fact that Tomoyo had acknowledged that it was a guy in her thoughts.

x x x

"It won't be long now…"

Nakuru watched from the doorway as Eriol worked his magic from the comfort of his armchair. "How long will the magic hold?"

"As long as I need it to," replied the cerulean eyes. Hidden behind fire-reflecting glasses, they twinkled with mischief. "She shall bring Syaoran's Card Mistress right up to our front door."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Spinner interrogated, looking up from his novel. "To meddle with the thought process of the very sister-like friend of the Card Mistress?"

"I'm not going to meddle with her thoughts," Eriol answered. "It's only to enchant her; she will be incapable of thinking of anyone else but me when she is alone."

"So that will affect her thinking when she is actually with you," Nakuru said, catching on. "This is quite effective, Master."

"Yes…" Eriol smiled. "Much more so then Syaoran's rush-about way of things."

Syaoran glared at his cousin from the doorway, behind Nakuru. He was shielded by an aura force field, and an invisibility charm. _So I rush about, huh? Hiiragizawa, you have much to learn about the fickle human heart. _He teleported in a gust of wind.

Nakuru's fuchsia hair swayed in the sudden breeze. "What was that?" she demanded, spinning around to face nothing but air and the darkness of the empty hallway. She was entitled the guardian of the reincarnation of Clow Reid, and she was going to do her best to fulfill her purpose.

"I believe…" Eriol said, clearing his throat, "that that was Syaoran, my beloved descendant."

"I despise him, Master," Nakuru said slowly. "I do not trust to hope that he will use your powers efficiently."

"The decision was mine, and I have long made it," Eriol stated simply, watching Tomoyo's dreamless slumber as he cast his heavy spell.

x x x

"Tomoyo!" Sakura burst into tears. She had tried everything…

Kero flew into the room. "You've tried everything already, Sakura? I don't think I can keep the maids and doctors out any longer."

Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I've tried all the Star Cards…except…"

"Which one?" Kero asked intently. "The Dream Card?"

Sakura stared at her guardian. "How did you know?"

"The Dream Card lets the user travel into another's unconscious mind," Kero explained quickly. "You have to be brave, Sakura, and use it. Be careful, but be brave."

Sakura nodded, and got off the bed. "Dream Card! Release and Dispel!"

Kero was blown about the room by a purplish gale that whisked in a gigantic funnel around Sakura's form. "SAKURA! Remember to keep your aura heavily shielded, or you will forever be lost in the world of the undead!"

Sakura nodded, and jumped into the center of the funnel.

x x x

_Where am I? Sakura looked around her. She was enveloped, still, in a dusty purple tornado. Through the layers of wind, she saw Tomoyo…dancing with a mysteriously blue-haired boy…_

_I know you! Sakura called out, but her voice failed her. The pair didn't even turn to acknowledge her. TOMOYO! Sakura screamed with all her might. Then she remembered to shield her aura. _

_A bright light revealed itself high above Sakura, at the eye of the tornado. She felt herself lifted…at first slowly, then spun around as fast as the tornado itself. Help…Sakura thought. _

_Finally, the spinning stopped and she felt herself being dropping in a patch of dewy grass._

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura looked up and lit emerald eyes fell upon shining silver-blue ones._

"_Mother…?"_

_Nadeshiko smiled. Behind her was a cacophony of angels who silenced as soon as she put a finger to her lips. She had magnificent wings of pure, shining white, and they glowed in the golden sphere behind Nadeshiko. She was an angel, pure and simple._

"_Mother, is that you?"_

_Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes…Sakura. I have come to warn you and Tomoyo that a great darkness is coming, and you must hold the strength together in your hearts to overcome it. It won't be an easy road…"_

_Sakura shook her head. "Am I dreaming?"_

"_You are using the Dream Card that you captured. Please…be careful, and remember the powers that I gave to Tomoyo."_

"_You gave?" Sakura looked startled. "You mean…"_

"_Yes…I am a reincarnation of the Beginning, a Clow Card that Clow Reid destroyed after he used it to create all the other cards. Now, an evil force is creating the End Card, and it is up to the direct reincarnation of the Beginning Card to overcome it."_

"_You mean…Tomoyo is a reincarnation of a Clow Card?" Sakura looked dubious._

"_The very first one," Nadeshiko answered. A dark cloud started to approach. "I must go now," she said, patting Sakura one last time on the head. "I will stand by you, and protect you, but you must find the strength within yourself to fight. Fight for me, Sakura." With that, the golden sphere took Nadeshiko up into a white cloud that floated swiftly away._

"_Mother…" Sakura whispered, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. The darkening sky up above gave a tremendous roar, and then burst open, revealing snakes of fire and demons of lightning. Sakura screamed, and raindrops of blood landed in her hair, exactly the place where Nadeshiko's slender hand had been a moment ago._

_She heaved herself to the edge of the tornado, and realized that her key wasn't with her. "How will I get home, if I can't activate Dream Card?" Suddenly, she was teleported to where Tomoyo was still entranced by the blue figure in front of her. "TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed in her mind. "Come back!"_

_Tomoyo but danced away._

x x x

"Shit."

"What is it, Master?" Nakuru reached over the sides of the armchair. "What troubles you so?"

"The auburn-haired one has used her Dream Card to foil my plans," Eriol hissed. "It seems that Syaoran's measly human tactics aren't enough to overpower the Card Mistress' thoughts."

"Of course not," Syaoran retorted from Spinner's couch. "True Love is a slow, painstaking process. You're too impatient, Hiiragizawa. You'll never accomplish anything."

"My Master isn't trying to achieve true love, young Master," Nakuru explained coldly.

"Do you think I care?" Syaoran asked, his voice equally venomous. He earned a glare from Nakuru. "This is a mission to 'enchant' the ladies; I think true love is the key word here."

"I don't follow humanity's customs, I'm afraid," Eriol grinned, as he saw Sakura screaming her mind. "I am barely human."

x x x

_Let go of her, you freak! Sakura realized that she was no longer capable of speech-thought. It must have been my mother's magic, she thought. _

_Mother? Tomoyo awoke from her trance, and saw Nadeshiko's gently glowing orb in front of her. _

_Tomoyo, listen to Sakura, and always believe in yourself, Nadeshiko said, her face disappearing into the delicate weaving of the orb. _

_Sakura grinned, and opened up her fist to see her key and the Dream Card. Come Tomoyo, she said, dragging Tomoyo by the arm. Let's go home._

_Tomoyo held the orb, and it disintegrated into her throat. What happened?_

_We will find out once we get home, Sakura said._

x x x

"WHA!" Kero and Spinner leapt out of harm's way as a burst of orange smoke erupted from the core of the bed.

"Tadaima!" Sakura chimed, dragging a half-asleep Tomoyo up from the pillows.

"What…" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, still thinking of the blue eyes that she had seen.

Spinner and Kero danced around the two, pestering them about the events that had occurred.

"Basically, it's a long story, ok?" Sakura said. "Let me take a shower and I'll explain it to you in the dining hall after dinner, ne?"

Kero and Spinner looked at each other.

"FINE, FINE!" Sakura said, giving up. "I'll tell you after my shower."

_Watch after Tomoyo for me. _Sakura gathered her stuff and disappeared into the bathroom.

x x x

"This is awfully strange…" Sakura said to herself as she rinsed her hair. "I can't believe that Tomoyo would even _dream _of a guy she hasn't met yet…unless…"

Sakura reached for her soap. "Maybe it's her power. The Beginning Card…"

When she finished, she realized her towel was missing. "Hmm…I can't go out into the room to get it…I guess I'll have to use Tomoyo's."

_Here! At the door! _Tomoyo's hand could be seen, waving frantically a peachy towel with a cherry hand-embroidered on it.

"Thanks a bunch, Moyo-chan!" Sakura gushed. She replaced Tomoyo's towel on the rack, and then saw a note fall out of it.

"Is this what she wanted to hide?" Sakura asked herself, as she turned off the tap. She bent and picked it up, and realized it was a love letter. She gasped and dropped the piece of paper. "LOVE LETTER?"

x x x

"You saw it, didn't you?" Tomoyo said morosely at the dinner table.

"It's not a crime," Sakura said, waving for a nearby maid to summon Kero and Spinner to the table. "I think it's perfectly lovely that you got one."

"NO!" Tomoyo pushed the plate of orange slices in front of her until it crashed onto the floor beside her. A piece of the broken plate scratched her ankle, and a maid immediately started to dab it with a sterile cloth. "You're just jealous that you didn't get one from that hentai boy who held you last time!"

Sakura looked away. "Do we need to talk about this?"

"YES!" Tomoyo screamed, kicking the maid's hand away.

Sakura looked up, and saw Spinner drifting down from the entry vent that they had created for their use.

"Kero will be arriving shortly," he stately plainly. He glanced at the mess of orange slices and blood on the floor beneath Tomoyo.

"NO!" Tomoyo pushed her chair back and ran from the dining room.

"Miss!" The maid who had been tending to Tomoyo's wound called weakly, but Tomoyo didn't turn back.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Please send dinner up to her," she said. Then Kero dropped from the vent.

"Hiyo, Sakura! How was the shower?"

"About time," Sakura said through gritted teeth. "Tomoyo left JUST before you came."

"Was it my fault?" Kero asked, floating cautiously around Spinner.

"Well…it's partly mine, I think," Sakura said.

"And partly the fact that your enemy has cast a spell on her," Spinner and Kero reported in unison.

"A SPELL?" Sakura shouted, getting to her feet.

"Sit down, Mistress," Spinner advised.

"He is watching you now, as we speak," Kero said, hovering only a few centimeters above the table. "We must discuss this matter quickly."

"Alright…" Sakura said, dropping back into her chair. "So…now what?"

"Tell us what it was that you saw with the Dream Card," Spinner and Kero demanded together.

"I saw…" Sakura gulped, remembering that her supposed 'enemy' was watching. "I saw Nadeshiko."

"Amiya Nadeshiko?" Kero asked, clarifying.

"Hai," Sakura answered. "She was an angel, and told me that Tomoyo is a reincarnation of the Beginning Card."

"A Clow Card's reincarnation?" Spinner repeated, startled. "It's – it's –"

"Absolutely unheard of!" Kero finished.

"She said that Tomoyo would have to overcome some sort of darkness, and that somewhere, an evil force was creating the End Card."

"Hmm…" Kero sat down on the table cloth. "Very intriguing this is."

"Quite…I must say so myself," Spinner added, sitting next to him.

"So, what does this all mean?"

"That would depend on whether you had more to dream about," Kero implied.

"Yes, there was more," Sakura said slowly. "I saw Tomoyo dancing with a cloaked blue figure."

"Blue figure?" Kero frowned. "Blue figure…"

"Yes…" Spinner appeared deep in thought. "Could it possibly be…"

"WHO?" Sakura asked, leaping to her feet, and putting her hands on the table. "Who is it?"

"Nah," Kero and Spinner said at the same time. "He's dead."

"What?"

"He can't be back…unless he is a reincarnation like the Beginning Card," Spinner thought.

"It's impossible," Kero said. "Yue and I investigated the chances of anyone giving birth to such a powerful being. No such chance."

Sakura looked depressed. "Well then, if you don't know any more, I shall return to my quarters."

"There was nothing more in your dream?" Kero asked.

"Nothing…"

"Alright then, Sakura," Spinner said softly. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks…I guess."

x x x

Now it was _her_ turn to toss and turn in her sleep. It wasn't something she had never thought about before…It was just that the warmth was returning to her back…

_I felt like I was going to melt in his arms… _Sakura thought, breathing heavily. _Why am I feeling him again all of a sudden?_

Syaoran was at her window, floating on a bubble created by his wind magic. A small flame was being pushed up from under Sakura's bed, and Syaoran's magic was the culprit.

Sakura turned yet again. "I don't want to be this weak!"

_This isn't weakness. Love is strength if you let it be…_

Sakura gasped, and jolted upright. _Who are you? Where are you?_

_Do you want me to hold you?_

Sakura blushed at the offer, but nodded. Then she scolded herself that whoever it was could be dangerous, and probably couldn't see her nod.

_Here I am. _

Sakura looked around her, but saw nothing but her bedroom under night's wing. Then, a wave of warmth clouded her thoughts. _So deliciously warm…_

Syaoran smiled, as he felt the girl's face heat up next to his bare chest. She hadn't been aware of his presence by her window after all. But it was minor matter now. He knew she was under his power now, and it would just be one more step until she couldn't fight him back…

x x x

A/N: And that's another one. The Two Twins (originally titled the Two Towers for a LOTR effect) refers to Tomoyo and Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran.

Don't forget to review!

Exit Lina


	3. Ch 3 Dream with Me

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: NO, CLAMP'S STUFF ISN'T MINE. And no, you're not allowed to poke me.

x x x

Ch. 3 – Dream with Me

"Ne, Sakura!" Meilin hopped off from her swing and landed precisely next to her auburn-haired friend. "How's life?"

"Slightly tiring with a 50 chance of rain," Sakura muttered, her eyes half-closed.

"Ne, if you go around half-conscious like that, molesters will come and grab your ass and you won't like that," Meilin hissed in Sakura's face. "Then you'll take out your key and show your magic to the face of humanity! Your father wouldn't like that….no, no, no! Tsk, tsk, Kura-chan!"

Kero flew out from Sakura's lunch bag and turned into his guardian form. "Since when did Rae Meilin give out orders to the Mistress of the Star Cards?" he growled.

"I'm her best friend!" Meilin puffed. "I can give her advice any time I want, whether she's the Mistress of Fluffy Bunnies or NOT!"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, and sat down beside Sakura on the cool, damp grass. It had rained. Right in the middle of July. Here Sakura was, all depressed because her first chance at human mating was over.

"It's alright if you fail the first time, Sa-chan," Tomoyo reassured her. "It's not like capturing Clow Cards – you get a second chance with another guy."

"It's not like that, Tomoyo," Sakura whined, moving to face her friend. "He had a warm aura, and even his voice was so…enticing!" Suddenly, she remembered the misadventure she had with the Dream Card, and wondered if Tomoyo had forgiven her yet…

"Syaoran's the exotic type of guy," Meilin mused for a moment. Then she had an image of her chocolate-eyed cousin wearing a Hawaiian grass skirt and a flower chain around his neck. "Then on second thought, perhaps that's the wrong word…" She sweat dropped.

Kero laid down next to Sakura, who sighed and laid her head on top of Kero's golden tan fur. (I had a tough time deciding between 'golden brown' and 'golden tan' and realized that Kero isn't a cookie, so ya…help me out here, folks!)

x x x

"Ah…Dignity has returned…"

"Hiiragizawa! Shut your face or I'll do the job for you!" Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to see that Sakura girl ever again!"

"Awww, poor baby! I don't want to see you scrunched up in a fetal position like a baby," Eriol cooed, patting Syaoran softly on the head.

"Gnnnn…"

Eriol took a peek at the other side of the fence. _They're still there…_

"OF COURSE THEY ARE!"

_We have a precious chance right now…_

"TOO LATE! WE HAD A PRECIOUS CHANCE _LAST _TIME!"

_If Meilin Rae but moved a little to the left…I could even…_

"STOP THOSE HENTAI THOUGHTS THIS INSTANT, HIIRAGIZAWA!"

_They aren't hentai thoughts…they are long lost dreams awoken after eons of magic…_

"In other words, you have a crush on THE Tomoyo Daidouji," Syaoran snickered. He ran over to the fence and swiftly hopped over it.

Sakura gasped. "Anta!" Memories of the night before flooded her mind.

Syaoran blushed but stayed steady, and stared Tomoyo in the eye. "You…" he motioned. "Eriol Hiiragizawa has a crush on you."

With that, he decided his role was done, and he ran back over the fence to where Eriol was seething.

x x x

"I believe it's that time of month again," Sonomi sighed, looking at her calendar.

"If it's the fact that you're taking our girls to an all-boys' school, the whole faculty knows," mused a nearby maid.

"Honto desu ka?" Sonomi looked startled.

"I can drive them," offered another maid.

"Alright, that saves me a lot of headaches of memories…" Sonomi muttered, passing the maid her keys.

x x x

"Spinner and I have stayed long enough, Master," Ceroberos said through the television screen, which had momentarily shown a Mario Party game.

Spinner nodded, seeing Nakuru on the other end. "We think that it is time for the young Mistress to start her own journey."

"Then, I am sure," concluded Ceroberos, "that she will be ready for the final test."

"That, of course," said the darkly cloaked figure in front of the fire, "will be arranged. I am sending to you now, the portal of which you will enter and be free of your service to her…only temporarily, of course. She will need you before the final day."

"Thank you, Master…"

x x x

"Your glasses are getting fogged, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said, snickering. "Are you blushing?"

"I am thinking."

"Yes, about _her_."

"Do not speak."

"Too bad, dude. I yield my own magical powers, and they grow stronger each day due to your thick presence."

"Yes…once I leave, all your powers will disappear with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because…I am temporarily storing my power in you. I am preparing you for the final day. After that day, if she fails, you will receive all her power and won't need mine."

"Sweet ass."

x x x

"Aww…must we go again?" Sakura whined. It was the end of July. Another month of moping around for that Syaoran. Now it was time to meet him again, and she was dreading it.

"You're going to be fine," said Tomoyo, trying on two summer dresses at once.

"And _you're_ going to rip a seam," Sakura snickered, using her magic to sew up a rip in Tomoyo's skirt.

"Try this on for size," Tomoyo said, passing Sakura a fluttery, pink material.

"THIS WILL BE TOO SKIMPY!" Sakura whined, without catching the soft dress.

"TRY IT ON, FIRST!" Tomoyo snapped back, slipping into a white hanker top and a khaki mini skirt. She left her amethyst hair down, and then braided it down the side of her face.

"I'm going to go find Kero first…" Sakura announced, slipping off the side of the bed. She teleported downstairs before Tomoyo could even raise a finger.

A moment later, after Tomoyo had taken a blue, strapless summer dress out for Sakura, the girl in question teleported back.

"Nani desu ka, Sa-chan?" Tomoyo asked, giving her worried Sakura a queer look.

"KERO-CHAN'S MISSING!" Sakura exclaimed. "SAME WITH SPINNER!"

Tomoyo and Sakura teleported around the entire mansion, but to no avail. Finally, a maid stepped up to the tired girls.

"Are you looking perhaps…for this?" She handed them a navy blue envelope with a moon emblem on the flip side.

Tomoyo graciously thanked the maid, and then teleported to where Sakura was crying.

"There, there, Sa-chan," Tomoyo said reassuringly, as she opened the letter with her magic. "Kero and Spinner will be back at your side before…THE FINAL DAY COMES?" She stood up, grabbed the levitating letter, and re-read it.

"It doesn't lie…" Sakura said.

"You already read it?" Tomoyo questioned. Her friend nodded.

"Well now…what do we do?" Tomoyo asked disdainfully. "We can't sit here waiting for the LAST DAY! We should go out and find our guy friends. C'mon, Sakura!"

She dragged Sakura back upstairs and changed her into the blue dress. Before Sakura found her voice again, they were in the minivan and speeding to the high school.

"I really don't know where you find the energy for this, Moyo-chan," Sakura moaned.

They arrived not a moment too soon, and Tomoyo stepped out first. She tried to drag Sakura out with her, but failed.

"Please…drive me home. Tomoyo will find her friends sooner or later," Sakura commanded.

Tomoyo gasped, and in the blink of an eye…well, you know what happened.

Syaoran turned and saw a minivan spouting engine exhaust. "Your lady has arrived, your love-sick highness," he mocked. "She arrived in all her glory."

Eriol sent an icy chill down Syaoran's back. When he was satisfied with the silence, he smiled. _It is time… _Without a moment's hesitation, he teleported next to Tomoyo while she was looking the other way.

However, his secrecy was blown by the fact that his aura had remained unshielded.

Sensing the tremendous aura, Tomoyo gasped without looking. _You're the one in my dreams!_

_Only one… _Eriol smiled, and pulled Tomoyo into a deep embrace.

Away, under the shade of a tree, Syaoran snickered yet again. "You're the one in my dreams…" he gasped, almost choking on laughter. He didn't realize there was a girl standing right behind him…

x x x

"Why, you INSOLENT SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura hit the boy with ultimate force, her power card strengthening her by a billion tons. The metal bar WASN'T hollow after all, and it WAS pretty heavy.

Syaoran didn't even have the time to curse before she was all over him, and bruises and scars appeared all at once.

Meanwhile, Eriol was still making out with Tomoyo. Well fine, not really. Actually, they weren't at all. It was just a dream.

Tomoyo stared intensely into Eriol's deep navy blue eyes, her soul being sucked right into them. Eriol at the same time couldn't help but notice how emotional her deep amethyst eyes were. His arms were still around her waist, and he was all too aware that his power would be sucked away by the pounded and bleeding Syaoran if he didn't let Tomoyo go and yell at Sakura soon…but oh…the pleasure…

It was humanity all over for her. She couldn't imagine a better place to be. She had had many visions of him, of his power, and of his smile, but every time she woke up because of Sakura's dreams, she forgot his face. She forgot his eyes too. Those eyes that she sank into and drowned in. It had happened time and time again. It wasn't something she could help. No, it was way beyond that now.

It was a deep compassion she had never felt before. It was deeply…enchanting. Yes, she, Tomoyo Daidouji, had fallen in Love.

x x x

Exit Lina


End file.
